


Dancing For You

by SiesFics



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alpha Sylvain Jose Gautier, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Dancer Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Intersex Felix, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Top Sylvain Jose Gautier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:35:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25450228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiesFics/pseuds/SiesFics
Summary: Felix shows off his new dancer outfit to Sylvain and things get out of hand
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 6
Kudos: 137





	Dancing For You

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic trade with @setethstiddies

“Don’t laugh,” Felix snarled, blush dark across pale cheeks. His arms wrapped around his chest, trying to hide himself, refusing to look at Sylvain. 

Sylvain, on the other hand, was stunned, jaw dropped and eyes glued to Felix, his beautiful, perfect omega. Byleth had selected Felix for the White Heron cup, one because he was nimble and flexible, second because omegas were great motivators as dancers. It wasn’t impossible for alphas or betas to take the role, but out of all the Blue Lions, Felix fit the role best. And he had danced elegantly, perfectly, taking his role seriously, if not flustered for the longest time. His outfit for the last few years had been too many clothes, in Sylvain’s honest opinion, and only recently had Felix admitted to him the new, much more elegant dancer’s outfit had come in from Almyra. And Sylvain was the first to get to see it, and goddess did he plan to debauch Felix in it. 

The first improvement was the harem pants that hung low on his hips, wrapped around with a golden belt and sashes that hung down, with jingling gold on the trim of the sashes. The pants were open on the inner thighs and cuffed at the ankles, wrapped up by golden bands. Under the harem pants Felix was wearing a pair of black leggings, that were just ever so slightly see through if you looked close enough, which Sylvain definitely did. A pair of delicate black flats fit over his feet, the perfect dancing accessory. His upper half was what really did it for Sylvain, the black, sleeveless crop top that hugged his perfectly toned chest that left his gorgeously strong stomach on display. Over the crop top, Felix had on a collared, also sleeveless white top, intricate gold design embroidered into it. On his arms he wore full length fingerless gloves, a loop around his middle fingers pulling the end of the glove into a v shape. Like with his ankles, gold bands wrapped around the ends of his upper arms and wrists and attached to the upper arm bands were more sashes, delicately embroidered like the rest. In each gloved hand was a gold ringlet with jingling gold pieces attached, and connecting the two ringlets was a thin, sheer sash. Felix had his long hair pulled into a loose flowing braid and Sylvain felt like the luckiest alpha in the entire world. 

“Why would I laugh? Baby, you’re so fucking gorgeous,” Sylvain purred, feeling that familiar alpha possessiveness creep into him. This was Felix’s new outfit, one that everyone would see, but one that only Sylvain could enjoy peeling off of him. Felix’s bond mark was visible whenever he moved, the clothing shifting slightly to show off the visible mark of their connection. Sylvain wore his proudly, making sure everyone knew they were together. They were supposed to wait until after the war to mark one another but one heat and rut led to another and they were bonded. Sylvain liked it this way, it was so much more incredible to be bonded to Felix than just simply being with him. They were more in tune with each other, able to sense one another’s emotions, and even know where the other was to an extent. It had helped them greatly in battle, particularly Sylvain, who was almost constantly worried about his mate, who liked to dive headfirst into the fight. Felix was the feistiest omega Sylvain had ever known, and he was the luckiest alpha in the world to have been chosen by him. 

“It’s just...so much more revealing than what I used to wear.” Felix huffed, tugging on the edge of the crop top, as if that would help it any.  
“It’s far better. This shows just enough skin to really invigorate people, but not so much that I have to come over and beat their ass.” Sylvain chuckled. At first he had been pretty possessive over Felix whenever he had to dance, but that had been pre-bond, when his emotions were far more unstable and his own self worth lower than it had ever been. Being bonded to Felix had given Sylvain a sense of belonging, of knowing that someone loved him for him. His father was pressuring him to knock Felix up already, get a pup in him that bore both crests. But Sylvain refused to take that choice from Felix. They had talked extensively about what they wanted, and they both did want children, just...not now, not when they were in the middle of a war. To prevent any unwanted pregnancies, Felix drank medicine Manuela made every month that prevented such an accident which allowed them to enjoy their heat and rut free of worry. “You gonna give me a dance?” Sylvain smiled, giving Felix a playful wink. 

Felix flushed down to his neck, the ringlets jingling as he shifted them from one hand to the other. “I was just gonna show it to you, pervert,” he mumbled. But the air around Felix told an altogether different story. Sylvain could smell it, the subtle sweet hint of slick that was beading at Felix’s cunt, and he could feel the arousal around the other. 

“I’m sure you were, but can’t you just give me a little dance? Invigorate me so I’m ready to take care of that hungry body of yours,” he purred. Felix squirmed underneath his gaze, the omega letting out a quiet whine. 

“Fine, but you’re cleaning this after,” he grumbled, knowing full well how filthy the dancer outfit would get when they were finished with it. They were both on the edge, Felix’s next heat within the week, which meant Sylvain’s rut would shortly follow. Their attention span to everything around them was already dissipating, turned only toward one another. 

“Don’t I always?” Sylvain chuckles, sitting back in bed, tucking his legs over one another and resting his chin in his hand. He could already feel his cock swelling, reacting to the sweet scent of slick Felix was creating. But he could be patient, and he wanted a show. 

Felix always got so flustered before he started dancing, bitching and moaning about how much of a pain it was. But when he began to dance one truly saw how passionate he was about doing it well, making his teammates feel invigorated enough to make another move. Felix grasped the ringlets in each hand and shook them, taking a step, then another and twirling in a slow, calculated circle. His hips swayed with him, his stomach muscles tight as he moved himself around their shared room, one far away from everyone else. There were other couples of course, but they consisted of mostly betas, and the only other alpha and omega couple were Hilda and Marianne, who took up another section of the dilapidated monastery. 

Sylvain watched, absolutely entranced by the way Felix moved, how he swayed, his angular hips jutting out every now and again in a move that was absolutely tanilizing. Felix’s body was the perfect blend of soft and strong, and Sylvain was in love, had been since they were kids. And after years of denying himself, convinced Felix would never choose him, he had, and despite being in the middle of war, Sylvain felt more at peace than he ever had. 

Felix was slightly out of breath when he’d finished, needing to adjust to this new outfit that felt lighter than his last one. He looked at Sylvain, flushing, unable to tear his eyes away from his alpha’s obvious erection. They were insatiable. Felix slipped the ringlets off and dropped them onto the table, kicked off his shoes and shed the sleeveless jacket before climbing into bed, into his alpha’s lap.

Sylvain groaned, grabbing Felix around the waist and shifting them so he had the omega underneath him. “You’re so amazing sweetheart. The way you dance is just...magical? It’s perfect, makes me so proud to be your mate,” he whispered. 

“Syl…” Felix wiggled underneath him, feeling the familiar wetness between his leg and the stir of his cock. Felix hated the nicknames when they were around others, but in the privacy of their own room, he let them wash over him like water. 

Sylvain hummed, dipping down to press their lips together, devouring the moan Felix let go. Hands unwrapped the gold belt and sashes, letting them fall to the floor, all the while lapping at Felix’s mouth, his tongue pressing in and tasting all of his sweet omega. Sylvain growled, rutting against Felix’s thigh, cock trapped in his pants. He shoved them down, kicking them away, refusing to let Felix’s mouth go until he was satisfied, finally pulling away for a gasp of breath. “It’s a good thing you’re not on the enemy side, or I’d become a traitor in a heartbeat,” he whispered, dipping down to lap at Felix’s soft neck, nipping at the bond mark.

Felix jolted, hips jerking and a fresh amount of slick squirting down his thighs. He sobbed, the feeling of his bond mark being played with sent him into an immediate, aching need. “Sylvain,” he gasped. 

“Shh, I’ll give it to you baby, just hold on,” Sylvain whispered. He pulled Felix’s pants and leggings down, letting them drop off and fitting himself between those long, strong legs, legs of a dancer and a fighter. They had both accumulated scars over the years, but each one Sylvain had peppered with kisses, to let Felix know nothing would ever make him any less beautiful in his eyes. Sylvain loved seeing Felix like this, because he knew he was the only person who would ever get to relish in those soft cries and his impossibly warm body. Sylvain was a man of his word, but he also loved tasting Felix, loved to make him scream and cum once or twice before really giving it to him. He dipped further down, wrapping his lips around Felix’s cloth covered nipple, sucking it, using his tongue to rub the fabric against sensitive buds, knowing how much it drove Felix wild. He had the cutest tits, ones that Sylvain was eager to see fill out when they eventually had kids. He groaned against the skin, the thought of it all making him ache. 

Felix writhed against the sheets, his hips canting upward for any sort of friction, his cock was straining against his belly and his cunt was leaking so much slick, wanting to be full of his alpha. “Sylvain!” He groaned, fingers curling into that red hair and fisting it, his mate groaning, causing another shudder through Felix. Sylvain was obsessed with his tits, so much so that Felix’s nipples were now beyond sensitive, getting hard at the slightest breeze. It was to the point he had to cover them so he wasn’t just walking around with hard nipples all damn day. But he couldn’t say he hated it, not when Sylvain could make him cum from playing with them alone. “Please, ‘vain...I _need_ you,” he panted. 

Sylvain growled against Felix’s just, letting off of him in order to move further down the bed. He couldn’t deny Felix when he begged so prettily, nor could he deny himself for long, the scent of Felix overwhelming strong and fertile. It was good Felix took that medicine, or they’d be carting kids through a war by now. He settled between Felix’s legs, running his tongue along the other’s cock, sucking on the head, relishing in the way Felix squirmed. His fingers dipped below, gently parting Felix’s folds, groaning at how fucking wet he was. His fingers became soaked in slick, making it easy for him to sink two into Felix’s aching inferno of a cunt. 

Felix threw his head back, sobbing as he finally, _finally_ felt some relief, a sense of fullness from Sylvain’s fingers working inside of him. He wasn’t going to last long, not with Sylvain sucking him off, fingering him and having worked him up into a knot just before. His hips rocked steadily into Sylvain’s mouth, the redhead hollowing his cheeks to take all of Felix, fingers pumping expertly into him. Sylvain knew every inch of Felix’s cunt, could press in just the right places that had him screaming. “Syl, I can’t,” Felix whined, hips twisting, body bowing as Sylvain slipped in a third finger. 

Sylvain hummed against Felix, working him over, lapping at his cock, tasting that sweet precum, letting his fingers pound into Felix’s waiting heat. He picked up the pace, moving his fingers faster, harder, the wailing above him like music to his ears. He worked Felix over until his mate was sobbing, hips twitching, cock shooting seed down Sylvain’s throat, eagerly swallowed. Around his fingers Felix clenched impossibly tight, orgasm ripping through his sweet omega twofold. He waited for Felix’s hips to stop twitching before he pulled his fingers out, sucking each one clean, groaning at the absolute divine taste of his omega. 

“Syl,” Felix breathed, wiggling on the bed, legs lax on either side of his incredible mate. “More, I need more. I need you,” he whined. He was never satisfied after only one orgasm, not after the years they’d spent with one another. 

“I know. I need you to Fe,” Sylvain grunted, hauling himself up to Felix’s face,pressing their lips together in a sweet, aching kiss. Sylvain wasted little time, getting himself situated between Felix’s body and pressing the head of his cock against Felix’s warm folds. “Ready?” He whispered.

“Sylvain, yes, always,” Felix groaned. It was unlikely Felix would ever not be ready, but Sylvain had a habit of asking just to be safe. He grabbed Felix’s hips, warm and strong underneath his hands, and thrust in. There was no need to take it slow, and Sylvain didn’t think he could manage that right now. He moaned, nestling his face into the crook of Felix’s neck, bottoming out into that tight heat he knew like the back of his hand. 

Felix sobbed, legs wrapping around Sylvain’s waist, tugging him closer, groaning as Sylvain pressed deep inside of him. Sylvain was larger than average and always hit places in Felix he didn’t know existed. Sometimes he swore Sylvain was fucking into his uterus, and the thought never ceased to make him shake. His arms snaked around Sylvain’s shoulders, fingers threading through that fiery red hair he loved so much, relishing in the feeling of being full again. He talked like it had been ages, when in reality it had been maybe two days, but for mates that was agonizing. 

Sylvain steadied his breath, feeling the swell of his knot already filling out. He must be closer to a rut than he thought, or maybe Felix just brought this out of him naturally. Sylvain pulled out almost all the way, listening to the disgruntled noises from his mate before he slammed back in, moaning at how tight and warm Felix was around him. 

Felix shouted, digging his nails into Sylvain’s scalp, hips jerking up, taking more of the other inside of him. “Fuck! Sylvain,” his head was swimming, full of nothing but Sylvain, of the life he couldn’t wait to lead with him once this was all over. His body craved it as much as his heart did, clenching around Sylvain whenever the other dragged his cock along the inside of Felix’s walls. He sobbed at the thrusts that drove the head of Sylvain so deep inside of him he saw stars, and he could feel his orgasm mounting again. His cock was bouncing between them, leaking, wanting more. Every bit of him screamed for more. 

Sylvain could feel his own orgasm quickly building, each thrust into Felix’s warm body shook him to the core and sent pleasure through his cock, urging him on. “Next time I wanna fuck both of your cute little holes Fe, wana fill you so full of me,” he groaned. Felix let out a pitiful whimper in response, and Sylvain knew his sweet mate was fucked beyond coherence. Sylvain licked his lips and pulled out of Felix, ignoring the angry shout from the disgruntled omega. He flipped them, getting Felix into his lap and sinking him back down onto his cock, both men throwing their heads back and moaning. Sylvain angled his thrusts, working into Felix harder, faster, groaning as his knot began to catch. “Shit, you might make me knot you outside of rut,” he chuckled. 

“Not like it hasn’t happened before,” Felix groaned. He wrapped his hand around his cock, stroking himself in tune with Sylvain’s rapid thrusts, crying out for him as he came. He spilled across Sylvain’s stomach, letting out another high moan for his mate as his second orgasm hit, cunt gripping Sylvian like a vice, slick and cum dripping down around the cock inside of him. 

Sylvain groaned, head falling back as Felix’s body sucked him in. He let out a shay moan, rutting into Felix as his orgasm hit, hard and fast. Sylvain’s hips twitched and he felt his knot expand but thankful, not quite catching. It wouldn’t do to be caught up like that for at minimum an hour. He shuddered, hips rocking into Felix’s warm, his seed spilling generously into his omega. On instinct, Sylvain shifted them again so his cum wouldn’t escape, even like this, even knowing they couldn’t conceive yet, Sylvain’s alpha demanded he do his best to get his mate pregnant. He breathed into Felix's neck, nuzzling at him, pecking the bond mark he’d given him, letting his hips rock slowly into Felix until he was spent. 

Felix grumbled, slapping at Sylvain’s back. “Get off of me, you’re heavy!” He huffed. 

Sylvain laughed, pulling out with a grunt and flopping down beside Felic with a tired grin. “That was amazing Fe,” he whispered, wrapping his arms around Felix’s middle and tugging him close. 

“You’re still cleaning my clothes,” Felix reminded him, pecking Sylvain sweetly. 

“I know, I know,” he whined. “Just...five minutes.” Sylvain curled himself around Felix, warm, content and happier than he’d ever been.

\-----

“Felix, you’ll be on medical duty until further notice,” Manuela stated, standing up from her seat. “You’ll help me with patching folks up.” 

“Why?!” Felix hissed.

“You know why,” she shot back. 

One mistake. One fuck up of taking the medicine a day late and Felix was now three months pregnant. They’d found out after an unusual bout of sickness, and in the middle of war this wasn’t ideal, but with anything, they’d make it work. After Manuela had told them and given them a moment, Sylvain held Felix close, crying against him, telling him how much he loved him.

Thinking about it now, Felix was flustered at such a reaction, but despite it being an inopportune time, he was happy. Despite the odds, their little one was growing inside of him and every day he felt more and more thankful for them. He was only just now beginning to show, his once perfectly flat, toned stomach now ever so slightly rounded.

Felix sighed and left the medical room, immediately enveloped in Sylvain’s arms. If he thought Sylvain was clingy before, he was tenfold that he’d been three months ago. 

“I’m glad you’re gonna be working with Manuela. I don’t think I could concentrate knowing you were on the field,” Sylvain whispered. As much as he loved Felix and as much as he respected his fighting abilities, he couldn’t stand to see him fighting with their child growing inside of him. 

“And it’s all your fault,” Felix said with a glare. “You better make sure you come back from every battle or I swear to the goddess Sylvain-” that was now his biggest fear. What if Sylvain didn’t come back? He didn’t think he could raise a kid on his own, and losing a mate was so painful he might not even carry their child to term from the stress. Felix grunted at the light tap to his forehead from Sylvain’s knuckle. 

“I promise Felix, I will come back. I’ll always come back. I have the best reason in the world to make sure I am always safe and can return to you.” Sylvain grinned, pulling Felix into a kiss they melted into. 

“I’ll hold you to that,” Felix murmured once they parted.

Hand in hand, they made their way to the war council, determined to finish this war and begin the life they’d always wanted to lead. 

Together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments appreciated.
> 
> I’m on [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/SiesFics)


End file.
